Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 9.
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Walrus *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Carpenter *Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Dot (A Bug's Life) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Tillie: How very curious! *Eeyore: …to us. If there are no objections, let it be unanimous! *Berk: A very merry unbirthday… *Eeyore: A very merry unbirthday… *Berk and Eeyore: A very merry unbirthday to us! … *Eeyore: A very merry unbirthday to me. *Berk: To who? *Eeyore: To me. *Berk: Oh you! *Eeyore: A very merry unbirthday to you. *Berk: Who, me? *Eeyore: Yes, you. *Berk: Oh me! *Eeyore: Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you! *Berk and Eeyore: No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room! *Tillie: But I thought there was plenty of room! *Eeyore: Ah, but it’s very rude to sit down without being invited! *Berk: I say it’s rude. Its very very rude, indeed! Hah! *Piglet: Very very very rude, indeed… *Tillie: Oh, I’m very sorry, but I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell me… *Eeyore: You enjoyed our singing? *Berk: Oh, what a delightful child! Hah! I’m so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea! *Eeyore: Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea! *Tillie: That would be very nice. I’m sorry I interrupted your birthdayparty… uh, thank you. *Eeyore: Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthdayparty! *Berk: Of course not! Hehehe! This is an unbirthdayparty! *Tillie: Unbirthday? Why, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. *Eeyore: Its very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- no, when… an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you… haha… she doesn’t know what an unbirthday is! *Berk: How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum… I shall elucidate! Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday. *Eeyore: Imagine, just one birthday every year. *Berk: Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays! *Eeyore: Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer! *Tillie: Why, then today is my unbirthday too! *Eeyore: It is? *Berk: What a small world this is. *Eeyore: In that case… a very merry unbirthday. *Tillie: To me? *Berk: To you! *Eeyore: A very merry unbirthday. *Tillie: For me? *Berk: For you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! Hihihi! *Berk and Eeyore: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Piglet: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof